Carry Me Home
by VladsGirl
Summary: I guess I just wanted to write something with the genre of Hurt/Comfort... Dash abuses Danny and The halfa has no choice but to call Vlad for help. DashxDanny onesided VladxDanny, rape, abuse, yaoi. Cuteness towards the end.


Warning! This has boyxboy and manxboy porn in it! That means sex! If you do not like yaoi, pedophilia, shota-con, or rape, do not read this! Oh and this is a oneshot so do not ask me when another chapter is coming out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does.

Pairings/Charecters: DannyxDash, DannyxVlad, Danny Fenton, Dash Baxter, Vlad Masters, Vlad Plasmius and Jack Fenton

Carry Me Home

I rubbed my eyes to the new light. The door sqeaked open to the safe confine of my room, eliciting a terrible squak from the old rusty hinges on the door. I moaned and pulled the covers over my head. I didn't have the mind to face reality right now, especially my dad's version of reality. The orange jumsuited man I call my father walked into my room, blathering about a ghost invention he had just made. I shook my head as he asked if I wanted to see it. I had no intention of getting out of my safe and warm bed and the thoughts of getting up were non-existant in my head.

"Come on, Danny! It's three in the afternoon. You outta come down in the basement and get yourself a good look at the Ghost-Danger-Warning... Thing..." Dad ran out of creative words as stoof beside my bed saying things that showed up as "blah blah blah" in my mind. I sighed and got up and was going to follow my dad, who got the better of me and got me out of bed, but then my cellphone rang.

"Hang on dad. Go downstairs and I'll meet you there, 'kay?" Dad nodded with a "sure thing son-o-mine" and left me with my call. I reached two fingers in my baby blue skinny jeans pocket and retrieved my cell phone from it's tight confines. I gained the knowledge that Dash Baxter was calling me when I read the caller ID on the front of my flip phone. I sighed, sometimes boyfriends were just too needy. He had been texting and calling me all day.

"Yes?" I asked rudley, Dash pausing on the otherside. I knew he was using me for sex, and although him and I have never done anything too drastic other than foreplay and blowjobs, I could still tell he was using me for sex.

"Hey babe," Dash said on the other end. I rolled my eyes. What a fucking jock. "I was wondering if you wanna come over and we can mess around a bit? My parents are gone along with my little brother, so we're safe," I sighed and had no other choice it was either that or listen to my dad blather on about absolutley nothing all day.

"Sure, I'll walk over in a bit," I said with another sigh. Ghosts have been attacking like crazy everytime I change into ghost mode, and it was really starting to bug me. I couldn't go so much as a few feet in the air before ghosts attacked. It was probably because of all the fame I get in the ghost zone, and my parents went into debt and had to sell the main defensive system to the prison a few towns over. So everytime my folks aren't in the lab, ghosts are escaping out of the portal to find "The Halfa" so they could be named "The First to Succeed in Killing The Halfa".

"See you then, babe." Dan said and hung up the phone. I sighed and put on my normal pair of red Converse and pulled on the normal red and white shirt I always wore.

I said my goodbyes to my parents and headed on my way to Dash's house, not being able to fly because ghosts were straying everywhere I went, and I could see the blue tint of clouds coming through my mouth everytime my ghost sence went off every few seconds. Twenty chills running up my spine, fifty two ghost sences going off and thirty seven minutes of wrapping my arms around my cold body later, I arrived at Dash's two story house and knocked on the door rather loudly, not wanting to stand out in the impending rain when it came. It was too late, because by the time Dash got his jock ass too the door it had already begun to rain. He greeted me with a smirk, a "hey babe" and a disgusting, hungry kiss. I tried to pull away, but his strong muscles refused to let me go no matter how hard I struggled. I tried to writhe from his tight embrace, but failed in doing so. We were up in his his bedroom in what seemed like an eternity, all the while him stopping to kiss me and grab my ass or do some other inapropriet gesture. He locked his lips onto mine after we fell to the bed, and he was practically shoving his tounge down my throat now. His hand roamed underneath my shirt and explored my thin torso. I quivered in pleasure when he touched my nipple and teased it between two fingers. He smirked into the kiss and squeezed the pink nub hard, causing me to grunt.

When Dash finally stopped kissing me, I could breathe again and didn't hesitate to take a deep inhale of the contaminated oxegen of the dark room that barley got any fresh air. I was soon interupted by Dash's attempt to take off my shirt. After growling for a moment at the older boy's imaptience, I shifted so Dash could take it off. I shivered at the cold of the room and suddenly couldn't believe that Dash could walk around here without that Football jacket that he owns. I tried to wrap my arm around myself, but Dash stopped me by pinning my wrists to the bed. That startled me.

"Dash! What the fuck! Let me go!" I was extremley starting to get cold and frustrated as Dash wouldn't let me go. He just proceeded like everything was alright and began to suck between my neck and shoulder. I shivered with pleasure as well as cold, and tried to force out more moans of protest as his toungue made it's way accross my chest to the nipple he wasn't playing with perviously before I was clothed and happily warm. My whole body trembled as Dash sucked viciously on the nerve, licking and biting every so often, making me want to melt. His fists tightly squeazed my frail wrists, which was bothering me.

"D-Dash let g-go of my wrists..." I moaned through gritted teeth. Dash didn't let go, and I still tried to struggle against his grip. He wouldn't let go or even let up just the slightest bit.

Dash rose from where he leant over me, and let go of my wrists all of a sudden.

"Thank you! God! You really fucking hurt me Dash!" I nagged at him. A gleam of malicious intent flashed through his eyes and I shut up and grew instantly still. His eyebrows low and his smile twisted into the most evil grin I've ever seen, he looked like he was ready to pounce on me.

"D-Dash?" At that, he reached for me and flipped my body over so I was laying on my stomach. "Dash! I dont' think I want to do this anymore! Let me go!" His hands tightly gripped onto my hips, and I didn't like it, I felt like he was going to fucking rape me. "Dash please! Let me go I won't tell any of your stupid jock friends!" I cried in desperation. I felt as he let go with one hand, but still held tight with the other. The blonde used his free hand to forefully pull down the ass of my jeans, causing me to blush slightly before once again asking him to stop. He seemed deaf to the request, and continued to pull down my jeans and throw them off. I cried for him to stop once more, tears catching at my eyes as I reached behind myself to try to pull up my jeans to show him that I meant buisness. He ignored me, and grabbed the elastic of my boxers to rip them down violently. I reached for my pants pocket so I could call someone who would get me the hell out of here. Sam and Tucker would be no help, plus I would have to face the awkwardness of explaining to them why I was at Dash's house. I was inturupted from both my thoughts and reaching for my cell phone as two of Dash's cold, lubricated fingers pushed inside of my tight viirgin entrance. I let out a scream combined with a moan, trying to force away the pain. Dash still held tight to my hip with his other hand, and even if I tried to crawl away he would still grab me back. I tried to cry out again, but my voice wasn't working, tears and sobs ran through my throat and eyes. I couldn't even breathe right I was choking on my own tears so much. I tried to say stop, I tried to writhe away, I tried to scream, and nothing was working.

_"Some body fucking help me!" _I cried in my head. I wished I could scream, talk, yell, cry, anything that involved using my voice. His fingers thrusted so deep my legs gave out and I saw stars.

"Hope you're getting nice and perpared, Danny. Something much bigger is coming," Dash hissed behind me. I shook my head and let tears stream down my cheeks. My lungs refused to work, my chest burned and my throat closed up. I felt death seep in, slow and steady.

Air. Oxegen. Lungs. Throat. Mouth. All these came into play all at once as Dash pulled his fingers out and shoved his large dick up into my tight entrance. I had officially lost my virginity to Dash Baxter, and it felt horrible. His thrusts were quick and deep, his prick slammed into my prostate, and his large hands gripped my hips so tight it burned. His shaft slid through my unprepared hole mercilessly, and I continued to cry. I didn't even bother asking him to stop, because I knew all to well that he wouldn't. I tried to reaach for the cellphone in my pants, and everytime I tried I feared Dash would stop me. My hands were shaking badly and my whole body was under great tension, my legs threatened to give out, my stomach hurt, it felt like I was going to puke and every thrust sent terrible shivers up my spine.

God must've answered every prayer that was running through my head, because my cellphone fell out of my jeans pocket onto the bed right below me. I reached down and grabbed it tightly. Carefully, I opened it so I could barley see the screen, and Dash couldn't see the dim light. I opened my contacts and pressed eight three times, "V" for "Vlad". Why I decided to call him, I wasn't really sure right now. My body knew I should've called him, and later I discovered that Vlad was the only other person who could fly through walls and fight off people with supernatural powers. I put the phone to my ear and tried ot contain my moaning and screaming in case Vlad picked up. After a few painfull seconds, the ringing halted.

"Daniel?" Vlad's angelic voice called out.

"Help!" I whispered deperatly. Dash must've thought I was just calling out help again, because he just continued pumping in and out of me.

"Daniel what's wrong?"

"Help me!" I screamed, and Dash laughed behind me.

"No one's coming to help you, Danny," The blonde hissed. I let out a short sigh of relief.

"Little Badger! What's going on?! Where are you!?" Vlad's voice was music to my pounding ears, and it felt amazing to hear someone who cared.

"Dash Baxter!" I yelled, making it seem like I was screaming Dash's name out of pleasure to Dash, and telling Vlad where I was. Dash mumbled something behind me and Vlad paused on the phone. After what seemed like a while, Vlad spoke up again.

"Got his address, Little Badger. I'll be there in a second. Help is coming," And silence. Suddenly, Dash came inside of me, causing me to see stars once more. When I thought it was over, Dash layed down and used his strong jock arms to position me so I was strattling his hips, just over his exaugheted dick.

"Oh God..." I murmerd as I knew he wasn't done.

"Move!" Dash commanded, and I took his length in my hole, which was still way to small for him. I moved my hips up and down, trying not to cry again. I was greatly relieved now, now that I know Vlad is coming to get me. I let out a yelp as Dash smacked me straight accross my face.

"Faster!" He shouted, and I tried not to scream as I took him in deeper and faster, my legs tired and my hips hurting. Dash's hands held my hips once more, helping me pump his prick. I shut my eyes tight, feeling my prostate once again be hit. I let out a moan, feeling it hit again and again. I focused on that one spot, trying to force away the pain.

"Fuck, Fenton! You go way to slow!" At that, the blonde, keeping his dick inside me, sat up and pushed me over so he was on his knees and I was on my back. Just when he got the perfect pace to hurt me so badly I began to cry again, Plasmius phased through the wall, interupting Dash, who turned around quickly and got so much as a squeak out before Plasmius shot an ecto-ray at him, causing him to jump back and pull himself out of me. Vlad's face was angry, his eyes glowed red like never before, his frown bit down by sharp teeth that refrained Vlad from screaming at the blonde, whom Plasmius shot yet another ecto-ray at. This time, Dash rolled off the bed and onto the floor, slowing him down. I jumped off the bed and pulled up my boxers and jeans, and reached for my shirt which lay on the ground.

Dash jumped to his feet and lunged towards me, and Vlad let loose one last ecto-blast, this one knocking Dash back onto the floor. He rubbed his head and looked up angrily at me. Plasmius scooped me up in his arms as I was pulling on my shirt, and we flew out of the house and onto the sidewalk.

"Who was that boy?" Vlad asked, turning back to human when no one was looking, which was easy because it was a usually quiet street. I shrugged and held onto his neck, he was still holding me.

"Dash is just some douche bag at my school," Vlad cocked an eyebrow.

"Anyways, let's take you home," Vlad put me down and gestured towards the street that lead to my house, not to far from here.

"Can't we fly?" I asked, Vlad shook his head no. "Why not?"

"I would have to go invisible while flying, and that would take up all my energy. It took up enough flying over here invisible. People in this town only respect their local hero, not out of town ghosts like me," Vlad explained. I pointed down to my bare feet, and Vlad mouthed a quiet "oh".

"So, still want to walk home?" I asked, and Vlad smiled.

"Yes, but one of us will be carried home," I blushed and Vlad came very close to me, "But just which one of us do you think, young Daniel?" I looked up at the elder man, reminding myself that he's elder. WAY elder. Despite what I told myself, I had no choice but to give in and let Vlad carry me home.

With me in his arms, my head resting in the crook of his neck, Vlad walked all the way to my house, carrying me, who was blushing and slowly falling asleep with a sweet smile on my face.

"Daniel," Vlad's angelic voice called out. I opened my eyes.

"Vlad," I focused on a dark room and Vlad above me, inches away. Before either one of us could say anything, our lips connected, and we were kissing. Vlad Masters was kissing Daniel Fenton.

"Thanks for letting me carry you home, Little Badger," Vlad's voice grew further and further away, and it was then when I realized it was all a dream. I never kissed Vlad. I never got to feel those lips on mine, and I never got to hear his voice after the day that he Carried Me Home.


End file.
